Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a wireless communication system, e.g., a cell of a cellular network, a base station may be configured to change, or switch, the communication state of a user equipment between a connected state and an idle state. However, the change process may cost great transmissions and interactions between the user equipment and the cell and, thus, cause waste of communication resources.